The present invention relates to a sheet stacking apparatus to stack a sheet and an image forming system having the sheet stacking apparatus thereof.
In recent years, a copying machine and a printer tend to increase in speed, and a consecutive output of a large amount of printed matters is often carried out. As a system which outputs a large amount of sheets consecutively, for example, there is an image forming system where an image forming apparatus is attached with a sheet stacking apparatus capable of stacking a large amount of sheets.
There are various kinds of sheet stacking apparatuses such as, for example, the sheet stacking apparatus described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-162453. Here, the sheet stacking apparatus of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-162453 will be described. The sheet stacking apparatus has a stage to stack the sheets ejected from an image forming apparatus, and the stage descends gradually according to an amount of the sheets stacked. To remove the sheet stacked on the stage after a job executed in the image forming apparatus is completed, the stage is lowered to a predetermined removing position by pressing a sheet removing button and put it on a recovering trolley having caster wheels. Then a door of the sheet stacking apparatus is opened to withdraw the recovering trolley, thereby the sheet stacked on the stage can be brought out. By attaching the above sheet stacking apparatus to the image forming apparatus, a large amount of the sheets can be stacked and the large amount of heavy sheets having been stacked can be readily brought out.
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-162453